The Footsteps of Fate
This article, , is the direct sequel to Averian Strikes Back: Kentaro attacks Kenji!?, which takes place during the early stages of Bleach: War of the Worlds. It is a brief one-shot that leads into Out On Their Own: The Conflict That Brought Them Together. ---- "Ugh, are we lost again!?" Jinta complained. "This is the last time we follow Riki anywhere." Harumi chimed. Kentaro and Ashni trailed behind the rest of the group with annoyed expressions. None of them had dressed for bad weather and right now they where getting completely drenched! A torrential downpour like this was unheard of in Horiwari, which sported a tropical climate almost year-round, so it was a big change. They where still in the middle of nowhere too. "Give me a break!" Riki exclaimed. "I've never been here before!" "Then why the hell are you leading us!?" It seemed Ashni's notoriously foul temper had just reached its boiling point. If Riki hadn't foresaw it and bolted then he likely would've had the back of his head split open by now. Jinta took charge after Ashni whilst roaring at her to calm down. His pleas only increased in pitch when Ashni chased Riki down and began throttling him! "Thanks." Kentaro whispered. "Sorry, did you say something?" Harumi asked, for the wind picked up and obscured his whispers. "Not a thing, don't worry about it." He smiled. "... You're so weird sometimes." "Come on before Ashni strangles him." Harumi extricated Ashni from Riki's throat whilst Kentaro hauled Riki to his feet. Jinta was still attempting to calm matters when Riki, reacting with more speed than anyone present, sank his fist through the mask of a stalking Hollow! "Damn things been following us for nearly half-an-hour." "Wait, so that display was what, a distraction?" Harumi asked in genuine shock. "Yup. Why so surprised?" "I think she's shocked you've mastered the basics of strategy." "Screw you guys!" Riki exclaimed. He stormed off in a huff though Kentaro was fairly certain he was putting most of it on for attention. Jinta and Ashni fell for it and quickly trailed after him, which left Kentaro and Harumi on their own. The pair shared a knowing look before seeking the cover of a nearby tree to escape the downpour. "Can I ask you a question?" "Didn't you just ask me one?" He answered smartly. "Very funny. But why'd you leave? I know you've had your problems -- especially with Hikaru -- but I thought things where getting better. You looked happy with Akane, for example." He knew that this was going to be asked eventually. He just hadn't counted on the subject being brokered so quickly. He did the one thing he could do in the circumstances: he shed his top and turned his back to her so that the intricate seal placed there by his parents was completely visible to her. "I attacked my father last night." He said quietly. "Averian can exert his influence on me through my Hollow powers, which in actuality come from him and not my father, and this seal is designed to stop that whilst allowing me to use some measure of his power. It's quite complicated really; the seal I mean. As for Akane... Well, I guess I wasn't as content as you thought." "... I had no idea." "Yeah. Do me a favour?" "I'll keep this between us." "Thanks." And this time he said it loud enough for her to hear him say it. "Those three will find us eventually once they use their heads. See the lights over yonder?" He followed her pointing finger and his gaze fell on what could only be a small town. "We should head that way in the morning and get our bearings." "Good call." Trivia *This article originally portrayed the events surrounding Kentaro leaving to begin his own adventure. Following the 2016 retcon and the publishing of Averian Strikes Back: Kentaro attacks Kenji!? in 2017, which retconned Kentaro's departure, this article was re-written as an extension piece leading into Kentaro's first roleplay with Razo. Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Introduction Arc Category:Candidates for Deletion